


First Car

by Daegaer



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Birthday Presents, Cars, Friendship, Frottage, Kissing, M/M, Psychic Abilities, Team Dynamics, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-16
Updated: 2010-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-16 06:49:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8091817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: Schuldig gets Nagi a birthday present.





	

“You got me a _car?_ ”

Schuldig grinned and leaned back against the door. It was red. Of course. Schuldig claimed to be allergic to non-red cars. It was a BMW 6 Series. Not of course. Nagi had never really seen the point of overly expensive cars that looked good, when you could find something cheaper and good _enough_ , and spend the difference on computer parts. That was, he thought, until he found he _had_ one.

“Like it?”

Nagi looked down his nose. “This is not the _coolest_ car on the market.”

Schuldig laughed and clapped him on the shoulder. “You’re such a pissy brat – like you even know what a car is for, other than hauling round boxes of electronics. Maybe now you’ll be able to get a girl to go for a ride, huh?”

“Huh,” Nagi agreed, and clenched his hands into fists to stop himself grabbing at the door. He wanted to jump in, he wanted to sit behind the wheel, he wanted to drive really fast through dangerous narrow streets, leaving the cops behind him to eat his dust. He paused. He was horribly afraid he had turned into a sixteen-year-old boy.

“Well, you _did_ ,” Schuldig sniggered. “Happy birthday. Feel free to thank me any year this century.”

Nagi ignored him in favour of climbing half in and looking around, stroking the dashboard and the wheel, breathing in the scent and sneering at the little disco mirrorball that Schuldig had hung from the mirror. He emerged again, blinking and feeling elated and, though he hoped it wasn’t too obvious, pleased.

“Schuldig –"

“Yeah? – Ah-"

Schuldig probably hadn’t expected to be pressed back against the car, held there by the weight of Nagi’s body backed up with telekinesis, and he certainly hadn’t expected the kiss, but he didn’t seem to be objecting too much, so Nagi eased up enough so Schuldig could slide his arms round him and wind him closer in. Nagi rocked his hips against him and groaned into his mouth as one of Schuldig’s hands cupped his ass and pulled him to grind tighter against him. It was suddenly, embarrassingly over, and Nagi found himself gasping into Schuldig’s shoulder, wondering if he should just kill him to avoid having to look him in the face. Schuldig chuckled, and patted his back.

“Hey, relax. New car smell does that to me, too.”

“Schuldig?” Nagi said, easing himself free and climbing into the car. “Thanks.”

“And Farf says the age of miracles is past,” Schuldig said sarcastically, and stood back as Nagi started the engine.

Nagi flicked a glance at the rear-view mirror as he left, seeing Schuldig waving him off. Then he fixed his gaze ahead, and floored it. He was sixteen and had a new car, and a city to terrorise.


End file.
